


Bees Bees Bees

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm not sure what counts as a poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: There's a buzzing in my head.





	Bees Bees Bees

For some time now there’s been a buzzing in my head

As if someone knocked down a hornet’s nest and they’re flying around in a craze

Thoughts flying everywhere out of panic

It’s terrifying to be near

Trying to catch one out of the air and holding on to it causes pain 

The anxiety I feel when I’m near the nest is overwhelming

I try to stay away from it

Distract myself from the sight with pointless things

Out of sight 

Out of mind

Out of words

Too many words

But I can’t make sense of them all

Too busy flying, buzzing around

Who disturbed the nest in the first place?

Why am I the one that has to deal with it?

Was it me?

Was I not paying attention and knocked it over?

Let it hit the ground causing chaos

If I had been more attentive 

If I had been more focused

More reliable

Better

Maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with this

When will it seize

This buzzing in my brain

It’s honestly slowly driving me insane

And I can’t stop the car

Headed straight for a ledge

I guess I have no choice

Let’s just accept the chaos

Live in chaos

Because not everyone can live in peace

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a poem? I'm not sure what is or what isn't, but I find this the easiest way to get things out of my head.


End file.
